I'm Always here
by DarkBlue Uchiha
Summary: Aku disini. Aku berdiri disini. Menunggumu… Untuk menepati janjimu


**I'm Always Here**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto Only **

**Story©UchihaNabilla**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. and Sakura H.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Gaje, OOC, aneh, alur berantakan**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Happy Reading, **_**Minna-san!**_

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

_Aku disini._

_Aku berdiri disini. _

_Menunggumu…_

_Untuk menepati janjimu_

**Sakura POV**

KRINGGGG KRINGGGGG KRINGGGGG

"Ughhh…" desahku malas. Hahhh.. masih jam 5. Tunggu, APA! JAM 5! Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Segera aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kubasuh badanku secepat mungkin, agar tidak telat tentunya. Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS. TIDAKKK! Jangan sampai Senpai-senpai menghukumku. Masa anak baru udah telat. Grrr… Terpaksa aku mandi dengan air dingin. Ini semua gara-gara Nii-san, jadinya aku lupa mengatur ulang jam wekerku. Huh.

"Nii-sannnn, aku mau berangkat", teriakku kepada kakakku (Author: dasar adik tidak sopan ckckck)

"Apa-apaan sih kamu itu. Ini kan hari Minggu, Sakuraa~. Lagi pula ini masih pagi." jawab kakakku tanpa merubah posisinya.

"E-Ehh? Benarkah? Aaa pasti Nii-san mau mengerjaiku lagi yaa? Kali ini aku tidak akan terjebak lagi WEEE~", Kakak ini bagaimana toh, jangan sering mengerjai adiknya yang imut, lucu, cantik, baik hati, dan suka menabung ini. #Eaakk

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Pasti itu kakak! Aha! Kerjain dikit ah. Tanganku meraih gagang pintu, mencoba menahannya supaya kakak gak bisa keluar hohoho…

Tapi…

BRAKKKKK

"Aduduhhh.. Nii-sannn kalau mau buka pintu bilang dulu donggg! Sakit tauuuu!", protesku.

"Nggak tau! Kan yang sakit kamu bukan aku! Salahnya sendiri orang lagi tidur digangguin"

"Huh! Aku kan mau berangkat sekolahh, Nii-sann"

"Ini kan masih hari Minggu. Sudah! Nii-san mau tidur lagi!"

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi kok udah ribut" Yess! Kaa-san datang, bisa minta tolong nihh.

"Ini lho kakak nggak mau nganterin aku sekolah. Huh!" kataku dengan ketus yang diketus-ketuskan?

"Lho Sakura, hari Minggu mau sekolah yaa..?" tuh kan Kaa-san membelaku. Tunggu sebentar kok Kaa-san bilang hari ini hari Minggu sihh.

"Tuh kan! Apa Nii-san bilang, masih hari Minggu!"

"Lho! Masa!", teriakku tidak percaya.

"Iyaa Sakuraa. Ya sudah kamu ganti baju dulu sana."

"Hahh… ya sudah.", sepertinya hari ini memang hari Minggu

SKIP

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku. Masih hari Minggu rupanya. Kurebahkan badanku diatas kasur _queen size_ ku. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Dinding, langit-langit, pink. Kamarku memang didominasi oleh warna pink. Ya, warna kesukaanku yang senada dengan warna rambutku.

Kuganti bajuku dengan terusan selutut polkadot dengan renda-renda di bagian bawahnya dan tentu saja berwarna pink. Hmm.. Masih jam 7. Apa perlu aku kesana sekarang? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyambar _handbag_ ku. Segera aku pergi menemui Kaa-san dan meminta ijin untuk pergi. Melihat perubahan sikapku yang kini menjadi tenang, Kaa-san mengerti.

Aku pergi menuju ke tempat yang sangat indah. Menurutku. Padang rumput hijau dengan pohon sakura di tengah-tengahnya disertai dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyegarkan.

Aku duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura itu. Tempat ini selalu membuatku nyaman. Aku sangat ingin hari cepat berlalu supaya bisa cepat-cepat bersekolah.

Tahu tidak aku sekolah dimana? Di KESHS lohhh. KESHS adalah singkatan dari Konoha Elite Senior High School. Yakkk betul itu adalah sekolah paling mewah dan paling hebat seantero Konoha. Siswa-siswi yang lulus dari sana akan diterima di Universitas manapun. Tentu saja tidak hanya orang kaya yang bersekolah disana, tapi juga orang pintar sepertiku ini… Huahahahaha. Sombong dikit tidak apa-apa kan?

Ada alasan tersendiri bagiku memilih sekolah itu. Tidak mungkin aku mati-matian belajar untuk masuk kesana hanya untuk mencari popularitas. Oke, memang ada orang yang seperti itu. Bukan ada, tapi banyak. Contohnya saja Uzumaki Karin. Dia itu teman sekelasku yang paling bodoh. Bayangkan saja tabel perkalianpun tidak hafal.

_Kenapa orang seperti itu bisa masuk ke sekolah elite seperti KESHS?_ Jawabannya hanya ada satu, dia adalah anak orang kaya. Ya menurutnya mengeluarkan 10.000.000 yen untuk masuk sekolah—ralat—hanya untuk masuk KESHS adalah hal yang kecil. Aku mengenal saudara sepupunya Namikaze Naruto. Dia juga sekolah di KESHS tidak seperti Karin, Naruto cukup pintar.

_Bagaimana aku kenal?_ Hei tentu saja aku kenal. Dia kan teman masa kecilku dan _dia._

_Dia _adalah alasan aku ingin sekolah di KESHS. Bukan dia Naruto tetapi dia adalah cinta pertamaku.

Sabaku no Gaara. Ya, dia adalah orang yang sangat tampan—sekarang. Gaara-kun juga pintar dan kaya tentunya. Dia pernah berjanji padaku dan aku masih memegang janjinya.

_**Flashback ON**_

_17 Maret 2005_

_Aku sedang memetik beberapa bunga untuk kurangkai dan kuberikan kepada Gaara-kun. Waktu itu aku kaget, karena Gaara-kun sedang menangis. Tidak biasanya Gaara-kun menangis. Kuberanikan diriku bertanya._

"_Gaara-kun kenapa? Gaara-kun sedang bersedih ya? Ayo cerita sama Saku, kalau Gaara-kun cerita nanti Gaara-kun nggak sedih lagi."_

"_Hiks.. hiks.. Saku, maafkan Gaara-kun."_

"_Ada apa Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun bisa cerita ke Saku. Iya, Saku maafkan kok.."_

"_Besok, Gaara-kun mau pindah ke Suna. Otou-san harus bekerja disana."_

"_Gaara-kun mau pindah ke Suna ya? Hiks.. jadi kita tidak bisa bermain bersama-sama lagi. Hiks..Hiks.. Tapi kalau Gaara-kun senang nggak papa kok."_

"_Tapi Gaara-kun nggak mau berpisah dari -kun sayang sama Saku."_

"_Saku juga sayang sama Gaara-kun. Hiks… tapi Gaara-kun kan harus ikut Ojii-san."_

"_Saku sedih ya kalau ditinggal Gaara-kun. Gaara-kun janji deh, kalau Gaara-kun pulang ke Konoha nanti kita main sama-sama lagi."_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Iya, tapi Saku juga harus janji. Saku mau nungguin Gaara-kun disini. Di padang rumput ini. Soalnya tempat inikan milik kita berdua."_

"_Hu'um Saku bakalan nungguin Gaara-kun sampai pulang dan main lagi sama Saku."_

"_Kalau gitu kita tulis nama kita di pohon itu."_

"_Ayo!"_

_**Flashback OFF**_

Pohon ini menjadi saksi bisu janji kita berdua. Aku akan terus menunggumu Gaara-kun.

_Sebuah Janji adalah awal dari segalanya_

_Tapi janji juga akhir_

_Jika kau melupakan janjimu,_

_Maka aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya_

_Membuatnya memiliki sebuah akhir yang bahagia_

**TBC**


End file.
